Sharing the same Sky
by Skyelight72
Summary: All of the worlds share one sky, and that sky is Sora. A possible drabble series telling of how the worlds see Sora as not only theirs, but everyone's. He leaves a lasting impression in the hearts of everyone that he meets.
1. Traverse Town

Traverse Town have always been a small town that stayed secluded in darkness despite the numerous shop lights that illuminated the night. Everyday felt as if it lasted forever, almost as if time didn't truly exist. Everything was stagnant and still, frozen within the same setting. The only time things actually seemed to move was when the Keyblade Master appeared suddenly in the alley way.

It was as if the Town had finally started to come alive. Waking up from a never-ending dream and coming back to reality. This one boy managed to make a town submerged in the night, brighten up just by being there. He was like the sun the world never knew it needed. A missing puzzle piece that finally has been found. A beloved family member coming home after a long time away.

He was just a boy. With his spiky brown hair and his sky blue eyes filled with a light and innocence similar to that of a child. His slightly tanned skin darkened from his days out in the open. He was no older than 14 years-old. And yet, he saw the world in a way no one else did. He was naive to the dangers that the shadows held but he never seemed effected by them. His determination shined through farther than his fears did.

It was ironic that the teen's name was Sora. He was akin to being the embodiment to what the real sky would be like as a living person. Boundless, free, limitless and most importantly, Alive. It didn't take long for Sora to worm his way into the hearts of not only the people, but into the heart of the world itself. The young Keyblade Master had only been there for a short time and still managed to leave his mark on the Town.

When their sky had left, the people and the World itself didn't feel the lose as keenly as they had expected to. Sure, he was gone physically but a piece of his heart was still there. They knew that they as a whole, couldn't have him all to themselves. And that was perfectly fine with them because out of all of the countless worlds that existed, they were one of the few thay were fortunate enough to experiance such a rare occurrence and to be connected to someone so free.


	2. Wonderland

This was a small world where normal was considered strange and strange was considered normal. Everyone spoke in riddles and dressed in the loud colors of red and black. Serving under the controlling rule of a single Queen, Wonderland was a destinctive place of coloration and awe.

The world of Wonderland welcomed the boy and his strangeness with open arms. With his unusual speech and outlandish clothes, he had fit right in with the uniqueness that everyone in Wonderland shared. And yet with the World being as crazy and as vibrant as it was, the Keyblade wielder was the odd one out.

The Queen of Hearts detested the unknown boy in the beginning. How dare he barge into her court and accuse her of being wrong!? She was the Queen! The stubborn boy had refused to leave and continued to wreck havoc in her Kingdom. He was a nuisance, but even she couldn't denie that because of him the dark monsters slowly ceased to be in her world.

The boy, Sora, was energetic and lively. His eyes were crystal clear and a vivd blue like the vast sky. He was a breath of fresh air in the monotonous everyday setting of Wonderland. Despite their peculiar ways and lifestyles, things started to grow repetitive. Even with the arrival of the blonde haired girl, Alice, everything soon went back to their original ways after the excitement over seeing a new face died down.

When the boy started coming around more, her Kingdom had started to become, dare she say it; fun. The world started to regain it's merriment. Everyone had started to grow energetic and animated again. Her people had regained their smiles after so long. She may not have liked the boy very much, but she did appreciate the fact that her people started to become motivated again. Though she would never say that aloud. And when he left, she was sure that he would take all of the excitement with him and that the place would go back to normal. Or as normal as Wonderland could be.

The Queen however, was stunned when she realized that even long after the Keyblade wielder's departure, her people still kept their drive and enjoyment. It was as if the boy had returned Wonderland back to it's golden years. She could feel it, that the heart of the world had changed. Regaining whatever it was that she didn't know had been missing. Though the boy was gone, she still felt his presence lingering in Wonderland. A piece of his heart had been left behind for them to keep.

She may not have liked the boy in the beginning, but he did something for her world that no other could do. He brought back the life they had lost and the sky's long fading radiance.

 _ **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this is also posted on my Ao3 account, ChaosCrusader**_ _ **.**_


End file.
